This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with metal electrodes that are joined using anisotropic conductive adhesive.
Electronic devices often include components with metal electrodes. It may be desirable to form electrical connections between mating sets of metal electrodes on a pair of components. Typical anisotropic conductive adhesive bonding involves forming electrical connections between top and bottom mating electrodes while avoiding direct particle bridging between laterally adjacent electrodes. If care is not taken, however, adjacent electrodes may be shorted together when forming conductive adhesive bonds or contact resistance may be higher than desired.